


Telling Stories

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Falling Asleep Talking, Fictober 2018, Fictober continued, Fluff, Klancetober 2018, M/M, midnight talks, pre-klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: What if Lance gave Keith a communicator before he left for the Blade?





	Telling Stories

       "Keith, wait!" Keith stopped in his tracks, turning around to see Lance standing in the doorway to the hangar. He took a few steps towards Lance.

       "Lance, what are you doing here?"

       Lance ducked his head and reached into his hoodie pocket, and he withdrew a... was that a communicator? He avoided Keith's eyes and held it out to him. "Just take it."

       Keith took it, uncertain. "What... am I supposed to do with this?"

       Lance rolled his eyes. "Gee, I don't know, Mullet, call us from time to time?" He rubbed up and down his arm. "Just so we don't... So we don't think you're dead. After Naxela... I just... Man, I don't know." Lance shuffled back and forth. "I just don't want you to think we wouldn't miss you if you died. Just... I know you can't tell us very much because of confidential Marmorite stuff, and I know you can't tell us where you are or like... contact us that much in case someone tried to hack the signal or something. Just, once in a while? Whenever you're safe for a few minutes? A quick call to let us know you're still alive and all." 

       Keith smiled and put his free hand on Lance's shoulder. "That I can do. I don't know how often, but... I promise I'll call when I can."

       Lance smiled back at him. "That's all I'm asking for."

* * *

       Keith sighed, flopping onto his cot in the Blade headquarters. He'd just gotten off a tense, three-week mission, and he was honestly just glad to lay down. He felt the tension begin to release from his shoulders. Keith rolled over onto his back and sat up to take off his armor. He set the pieces on the floor and looked at the communicator sitting next to his bed. What would he even say? What could he tell them that wouldn't worry them? Lance's face flooded back into his mind, and with it his words. 

       "A quick call to let us know you're still alive and all."

       "Keith?" Lance's voice. Keith's mouth went dry and he swallowed hard.

       "Yeah, it's me. I, uh, I just got back from a mission, and... and I promised I'd let you guys know I was alive, so, yeah." Keith fell quiet, but Lance filled the silence almost immediately.

       "Oh man, it's good to hear from you! Like I said, it's good to know you're alive. Kolivan doesn't give us updates on you hardly ever, unless you're going to be working with us. How are you? How're they feeding you over there? Any injuries for Coran to fret over? Wait, how do the Marmorites treat injuries? Do you guys have pods?" Lance suddenly went quiet. "Never mind, you... you don't have to, you don't have to answer any of that, I just- I meant it when I said we wanted you know you were alive, I didn't mean to make this into a debriefing thing." 

       Keith could practically see Lance shrinking back. "No, I-" he cleared his throat. "I don't mind." He laid back on his cot and settled back, relaxing. "No one has asked me how I am since I got here, it's," he chuckled softly. "It's kind of nice."

       Lance didn't say anything for a second. "Oh." He coughed, and when he spoke again, his voice was a bit higher than usual. "Well then, how are you? I really do want to know about the injury stuff, and if they aren't feeding you, we could arrange some sort of drop-off and have Hunk make you some extra stuff."

       Keith couldn't help but laugh at that. He couldn't remember laughing the whole time he'd been here at the Blade.

       "Hey!" Lance was indignant. "We would!"

       Keith composed himself, still smiling widely. "I know you would. They feed us fine, you don't have to worry about that. Not as good as Hunk's stuff, you can tell him that, but they feed us plenty well enough. I'm fine, all things considered." He hesitated, not used to talking so much, but plowed forward anyway. It was only Lance, and it was late, what did he have to lose? "No injuries, so you can tell Coran not to worry about me." The two were quiet for a minute. Keith breathed slowly, realizing how relaxed he felt. "I miss you guys."

       "Really?"

       Keith sat straight up. Had he said that out loud? He had, oh quiznack. "I, uh, I-"

       "We miss you too, Keith." Relief washed over Keith with Lance's words.

       "Tell the others for me? That I'm alright and I miss you guys?"

       "Yeah, yeah, no problem." Keith rolled onto his side, smiling quietly to himself.

       "Hey, Lance?"

       "Yeah?"

       "If you don't mind, I mean, it's kinda late, but-" Keith was starting to rethink his request.

       "Keith, just spit it out."

       "Tell me what you guys have been up to?"

       "Don't you hear all about it all the time? Voltron isn't exactly subtle, you know." Lance sounded amused.

       Keith shook his head before realizing Lance couldn't see him. "No, I mean... I mean the little stuff. Like, how's Shiro doing, what's Hunk cooked recently, what shenanigans have you and Pidge gotten up to, what crazy story has Coran told you that's definitely embellished?" He paused. "Castleship stuff."

       A soft chuckle came from the communicator. "Of course I can. Now sit back, relax, and let me tell you how Pidge reconfigured some tech to make a Space Roomba. So we landed on this planet..."

       Keith closed his eyes and settled into the padding on his cot, happy to just listen to Lance's voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt twenty-five for Fictober and Klancetober(yes we're still doing this fite me)!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
